voltronocwikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pheonyx Aylen
Biography Pheonyx had a good childhood, only getting shifty when she was forced into the Galra Empire with Ailastrine Lorne. Pheonyx had always wanted to join a side that fights for peace instead of war. She had packed her stuff ready to leave until her member was burned whilst screaming. Pheonyx instantly went to persuade Ailastrine to leave the Galra Empire before it was too late. As she joined the team, Her information grew useful on how the Galra operate. Pheonyx felt highly nervous around them, Ailastrine calming her down from time to time. She hopes to save the galaxy before Galra destroys it. Pheonyx is sensitive to certain objects, reminding her of the past. Her hand to hand combat improved, with the help of Shiro and Keith of course. Appearance : Pheonyx has ombre black to carrot orange hair, along with yellow eyes. She has a button nose, slightly linked at the tip. Her lips are dark grey, often a dark crimson shade aswell. Her baby face matches well with her features, a broken heart birthmark sitting on her neck. Her olive skin gives the illusion it's glimmering. Relationships *Ailastrine Ailastrine is like the sister she never had, often looking to Her for advice about complex problems. Pheonyx wishes she could do the same, almost as if she can't live up to her standards. Ailastrine always tells her to be confident in herself. *Keith Keith is a very close person to Pheonyx, doing anything to protect him. Both a best friend and boyfriend, he does his best to help her with her insecurities. Pheonyx often trains with him, piecing questions to answers quicker than him often. Pheonyx likes to sneak in a few kisses and cuddles after a mission. *Shiro Pheonyx has a brotherly bond with Shiro, often teasing him. Shiro often helps her with her training in hand to hand combat, calming her when mad. Pheonyx has become attached to him, wondering what she do it he died. *Lance Pheonyx loves making jokes with Lance, wondering where comes up with some of his one liners. Pheonyx notices how dumbstruck Lance gets when Allura talks to him. She used it to her advantage, making signs and bursting out laughing. Keith seems to get grumpy whenever Pheonyx hangs out with Lance, leaving her slightly annoyed. *Pidge Pheonyx likes helping Pidge to figure out questions, mostly asking what would happen if two components collided, in which Pidge gives her a deadpan. She couldn't stress enough how they both couldn't understand Altean. *Hunk Pheonyx tastes the food, and lives inside the world of Hunk. If she finds a intriguing herb, she'll sure he the one to run to Hunk with it. Ailastrine and her both like tweaking his recipes, hiding in the kitchen for hours. *Allura Pheonyx tried to drop hints that Lance likes her, Allura not fully understanding. She introduced Allura to girl's night, having a whole 7 hours to themselves. Allura acts like a mother sometimes, Pheonyx trying to fill the gap from her teenage years up. Category:Voltron OC Wiki Category:OCs